Reflection starring Robert Pattinson Edward Cullen
by KinseyMaryAlice
Summary: A stroy based on Twilight's last book Breaking Dawn.Bella finds a girl dying in the woods and saves her. However during the change something seems to have interupted the process. the Cullens have a new 'adopted' member that has a interesting story to tell
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, sorry for any in convince but I am in the middle of editing and rearranging this story thanks to my editor/best friend, Rachel. *Applause to her cuz she had a lot of work to do* so over the next week or so I will be adding on the rest of the chapters but here is the first chapter. Please review because the more reviews I get the more I know people are enjoying my story. Therefore, I will either write faster if I am writing a new chapter, or I will bother Rachel until she is so tired of my she finishes editing. :P he he!

Prologue

Eyes are portals to your soul. They reach depths beyond comprehension. Neither two eyes are the same, not even your own two. Each and every one of us is unique in our own special way, but some are more unique then others. Also, there are people who can touch our hearts in such a way that we never thought possible. Some have otherworldly powers that for some reason our blessed upon them. But just what if there was one person who could fit all three.

Chapter 1

It was about seven in the morning and Edward, Renesmee, and I were walking out the door of our  
little, homey cottage to the main house where the rest of the Cullens lived. Edward and I were hand in hand while Renesmee was skipping cheerfully around us, chanting a little tune. I looked down at the soft, wild grass still wet with dew, and felt the moister in air. It was a normal day in Forks, Washington.

"What you thinking about?" That sweet, musical voice of my dear husband, Edward, asked.

When I became a vampire I had the ability to stretch my shield, or what keeps my mind to myself, but it is hard to expand and it took me a lot of practice to do so. However, without another word I stretched the elastic shield around my brain so Edward could hear my thoughts. Ever since Edward found out I could share my thoughts with him, he has been asking me this question. Edward was one of those few vampires, along with me, Renesmee, and two of Edward's siblings. His was the ability to read what was going through a person's head at that moment. With the exception of me when I do not include him in my special power of a shield.

I said in my head, "Nothing, just how beautiful and happy our child is skipping around us". It was true. Our child, a unique breed of half human half vampire, was the most beautiful child in the world. How her brunette curls framed her pale skin, and her chocolate colored eyes sparkled. Whenever I looked at her she reminded me of peace and love. Her sweet, delicate figure of her body, hopping joyfully around us, was filled with so much life.

Edward smiled with delight. Either because he realized she was really beautiful, or that he got what he wanted, to hear my thoughts. "Yes, yes, she is," he mumbled.

We stepped up onto the door step of the back door and opened it. There was Edward's family. Well, I guess not a really a family. His "family" consists of Carlisle and Esme, the parental figures of the bunch, and five children. Even though they were all well past their childhood, Edward and I were the only ones that lived separately from the big white house in the middle of their meadow. It was just a show for the humans, though. Our job was to blend in with the rest of the humans, which is considered hard because of immortal movement and beauty. However, the Cullens acted more like a family than coven, and loved each other so much.

Inside, Jasper and Emmett, Edward's brothers, were debating over the rules of their extreme version of chess. Esme and Rosalie, Edward's sister, were sitting comfortably on couch, while Rosalie flipped though the channels on the T.V. I could hear the tapping of keys on a keyboard in the other room, so I assumed Alice, Edward's other sister, was probably planning her next fashion design in the office. Carlisle was halfway through another thousand page novel.

Rosalie heard us and jumped up and in one swift movement; she was in front of us. She picked up Renesmee and twirled her around in a circle, looking down at Renesmee, as she giggled.

"Good morning," she said to Edward and me.

"Good morning," we replied in unison, while I pulled in my shield back to its normal mode.

She turned around with Renesmee still in her arms and cued, "Oh, you are more beautiful the a million suns, you know."

Rosalie was always one of Renesmee's biggest fans. She took care of her mostly while I in the middle of my transformation into a vampire. However, Jacob helped her. Jacob was my best friend who was a shape shifter with the rest of his pack. Jacob considers them as werewolves because they can only shift into a wolf. The pack and the Cullens have been under constant disagreements because shape shifters and vampire are natural sworn enemies, well, until now. These days they are at peace mainly because Jacob has imprinted on my little girl. Imprinting is the wolves' version of falling in love but much more powerful.

Edward and I followed them into the family room to sit on the couch next to Esme, while watching Rosalie and Renesmee toss a ball back and forth. Renesmee would giggle every time she caught the ball and pass it back to Rosalie. Renesmee was only 11 months old; however, since she is a half human half vampire she grows physically and mentally in a really short time. She can already read and talk, however she likes to use her special power of telling someone something through her mind just my simply touching their skin.

As we were sitting there, I heard the keys stop tapping in the other room. The next thing I knew Alice skipped out, and was in front of the T.V. which was now off. She stood there only about 5 feet tall, with her black, sleek hair already spiked to her usual hairstyle. Her jeans and light blue long-sleeve shirt highlighted her slim, delicate body.

"Bella, are you doing anything today?" She said almost singing of excitement.

"I don't know, but apparently you do." I said with a smile across my face. Alice could see the future. However, she can only see it very clearly after the person makes a decision.

"Well…" Alice started but before she could finish the doorbell rang. Edward smiled and took my hand. He took me to the door. I opened the door and there stood Africa. Zarfrina was one of the South American Coven, and she adored over Renesmee. Zarfrina helped us last year by witnessing against the Volturi to help keep Renesmee alive.

"Hi," Zarfrina said.

"Hi, Zarfrina, it is so nice to see you." I said cheerfully. I was happy to see her. She was very helpful last year, and I owe her one.

"ZARFINA!!!" Renesmee screamed excitedly, as she ran up to Zarfrina, and jump in her arms.

"You're so big!" Zarfrina cued at Renesmee. A big smile spread across Renesmee's face and I saw her blush slightly under her pale cheeks.

"Are you guys doing anything today?" Zarfrina asked looking up from Renesmee still in her arms.

I looked up at Edward to make sure we were on the same page. His golden eyes kindly looked down at me and he nodded.

"Nothing, actually," I said looking back at Zarfrina, who had a smile on her face.

"Well, do you mind if I take Renesmee for a couple hours. We can go have some fun." she said while putting Renesmee on the floor.

"Oh, please mommy, please. I want to go with Zarfrina, please!" Renesmee pleaded, holding on to my leg.

I looked down at her big, brown eyes staring up at me, and her face curved delicately and innocently. I couldn't resist.

"Ok," I said, "You can go, but be on your best behavior, Renesmee."

"Renesmee, misbehaving." Zarfrina smirked, "This sweet little thing."

Alice giggled, and right then I noticed her behind me.

"Yay!" Renesmee giggled, clapping her hands.

Alice handed Renesmee a little bag, and we all said are goodbyes as they disappeared into the woods.

I headed back inside, and sat on the couch. Edward and the rest followed, Edward sat next to me and took my hand.

"Now, what should we do today," he asked.

"I don't know…" I started to say, but Emmett came up behind us.

"Hey, Edward. You, me, wrestling," he said elbowing him in the shoulder, "But please try not to listen to my head. Make it fair."

"Emmett, you know I can't just turn it off," Edward said, and then looked down at me. I looked up at his golden eyes, imagining them as they were before he became a vampire. From what I was told, he had green eyes. Deep forest, emerald, green eyes. He seemed to be asking if he could go play with Emmett. I nodded my head slightly, but he must have seen it because he turned back to Emmett and said, "You're going down."

"We'll see about that." Emmett said stubbornly, and they walked away.

Alice danced across the room and plopped down next to me.

"So, Bella, since you are not going to be with Edward today, do you want to come with me to go shopping?" She asked looking up at me pleading. Shopping wasn't exactly my idea of fun, so I tried to think of an excuse.

"Oh, Alice, I have enough clothes to last me years. Besides, I think I want to go for a walk." I said.

She looked down for a fraction of a second, almost making me want to put my arm around her and give in, but then she popped back up, landing on the floor.

"Maybe Rosalie will go with me." she said while skipping up stairs.

Maybe I will go for a walk. That did sound pleasant. Walking all alone in the woods behind the house. Nothing could harm me.

I got up and stepped outside. The cool air felt good and the sky was clouded over, like it always was here in Forks. I started walking towards the forest. As I stepped under the canopy of leaves, the world around me turned to a shade of green. It once again made me think of Edward's old eyes. I could only picture them. You could look into them and see his soul. They would be two emeralds sitting on his perfect face.

Just as I finished that thought I could smell something like…like…human blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the second chapter. It is slowly coming together. Rachel was sick today so she had time (finally) to edit. She needs to be sick more often. I am again sorry for any inconvenience this could cause. Please review I have been working on the next chapter and the more reviews the fast I will get the rest edited and post it up. **

Chapter 2

I started running. Following the scent. Of course, I am more controlled than sucking whoever's blood that may be, but still I found my legs moving forward and swerving through trees. I was curious why a human would be this far off the trails. The Cullen house was specifically away from any hiking trails, so we could run free without worrying about finding anyone. I followed the scent around the woods until I reached a small clearing. This part of the woods seemed to be newer than the rest. Most of the trees were no bigger than a twig, except for one huge Oak Tree at the other side. The branches of that one tree stretched out and covered the sky above. Then as I looked down. I saw a little girl lying on her side, with her back toward me, at the base of the Oak. Her delicate body lay limp, and she reminded me of Alice, how her small fragile figure curved. Then of course, Alice was much older than her. I estimated that she was just 12 years old. As I came closer, I could see big claw marks across her body, bleeding. She wore a long-sleeved shirt with a jacket, and jeans. Her feet were bare and cut up, but these cuts were more likely from plants and thorns on ground while running. I kneeled next to her, and looked at her hair. It was uniquely colored. It was mainly brunette, like me, but it had a tint of blond with small stripes of blond. Those blond stripes were almost the same color of Rosalie's hair. I finally came to a conclusion that her hair color would be called caramel; I couldn't come up with anything else. I flipped this mystery girl over to see her face. As I pushed her caramel hair off her face I gasped. Her face was curved delicately and gave her an innocent look. I felted my stone heart drop. It was like looking at my own daughter lying limp in my arms, dieing. I couldn't believe how closely her face reflected Renesmee, but at that moment I looked into her eyes. This shock probably would have given me a heart attack, if I was still human. As I turn and looked into her green eyes. Her deep forest, emerald eyes. It was like walking through the greenest forest in Forks. They had great depth. It was like looking into her innocent soul. I for once thought I have actually seen Edward's eyes. I couldn't let her die. I just couldn't stand that. I had to save her, but how. I quickly put my hand on her heart. It was still beating. Yes. I knew how to save her, but I couldn't trust myself to bite her without sucking. I only knew one person who could do this, so I picked the mystery girl up in my arms and ran. I ran too fast. If any human could see me, I would have blown our secret. However, I knew for a fact that I was moving way to fast for even the sharpest human eyes to see me. As I came to the river that was at the edge of the forest I got ready to jump, and flown through air fluidly. I escaped the trees and now had to cross the patch of wild grass up to the back of the house. I was a third of the way crossed when I saw some one running toward me. As we got closer to each other I wasn't surprised to see Alice. She probably had a vision of me finding this girl, as soon as I decided to follow the sent. "Oh no!" she said, and then gasped. I knew she was seeing the same thing I saw, her delicate body, odd but beautiful hair, Renesmee's face, and her eyes. "Help me!" I pleaded once I noticed that she looked back up at me. "What do you want me to do?" she asked. "Get Carlisle!" I said, noticing my voice was uneven. She ran faster then I ever thought possible, even for a vampire. I ran after Alice until I reached the back door. I started to shift the weight of the girl so I could open the door, but Carlisle opened the door with a shock expression on his faced. I walked in, and I felt six pair of eyes on me as I set the girl on the couch. "What happened?" Carlisle asked concerned. "I don't know, I found her in the woods. Oh please, Carlisle, save her." I said speaking fast, and taking fast shallow breaths. "Ok…" he muttered, walking closer to the girl. He stood over her looking as astonished as Alice was. "She has Edward's eyes!" he said looking up. I knew it. There was something about her eyes! I just knew it. "There is also a lot of blood, you guys might want to leave." he said looking back down at her. I looked around the room. I noticed Jasper probably already left with Emmett. The rest however were standing there, half in shock, covering their mouth and nose with their hand. Esme nodded, and waved to us to follow. I started to follow, but then Carlisle caught me by the shoulder. "Bella, if you don't mind, can you stay for a minute?" he asked. "Of course," I said. The others left, and as soon as I heard the back door shut. "Bella, do you know what happened?" he asked again. "No, I don't, but please help her. She can't die!" He obviously heard the plead in my voice. "I will try, but these marks aren't from anything normal…" Carlisle said stroking one of the larger scrapes across her arm, "This may sound weird, but I believe that these marks were caused by…" he hesitated, regretting that he haven't started telling me this. "Cause by what!?!" I nearly screamed, "What happened to her?" "…Caused by a werewolf." he said looking at me. I could feel the shock on my face. I stood there looking at him still in shock. He looked back at the girl examining. "What!!!" I finally screamed, collapsing on my knees. They couldn't support my weight anymore, "There aren't any other werewolves except for the two Quileute packs." "They might have had a newcomer who couldn't control himself," he said trying to comfort me, "It looks like it was angry with her, because she has a bite mark on her side." I couldn't speak. I sat there on the floor, barring my head. "I will change her, but you should go outside with Edward," he said kindly. I got up, and walk wearily to the back door. As I stepped out I saw Edward and the rest of his family, and ran to him. His eyes could see that I was upset. "Bella, love, what is wrong?" he sounded concerned. I couldn't speak. My throat was clogged with sadness, so instead of telling him, I stretched my shield around him. I told him through my mind what had had happened. "It will be ok. She will be ok." he whispered in my ear and tucked me into his chest

**Remember to review just a few minuets of your time to make the story come weeks (if not months) faster!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I kneeled beside the girl. I couldn't believe that my friends, _The_ _Protectors_, would even think of hurting this sweet, innocent girl.

I stroked her arm. The venom had done its work; her wounds were healed and now covered in our hard, cold skin. I could see that Carlisle had closed her eyes. Which was a good idea; because I didn't think I could stand watching her eyes fade into a bright crimson.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around. Edward was behind me, trying to comfort me. He sat down on the floor next to me.

"Oh, Edward, what if I was too late? What if she dies?" I cried.

"Bella, listen to me," he said. I looked up at him to show that I was listening, and he continued. "You were not too late. Her heart was still beating, she will be fine."

I sighed because I knew he was right. I was over-reacting, but why? I didn't even know this girl's name and yet I was behaving as if I had known her since she was a baby. Even though I was probably acting crazy, no one questioned me.

I looked back up at Edward and said, "It must seem to you like I am going crazy," while tucking my chin into my chest.

"No, you're not crazy. You just love this little girl," he replied while lifting my chin with his finger.

"But, what do you see in her that makes you love her so much?" Emmett asked from the corner of the room.

"Stop spying on us!" I yelled at him.

"Not a chance, but you didn't answer my question," he replied smiling, and I heard Edward chuckle and Alice giggle behind me.

"Well, this might sound weird, but when I first saw her she reminded me of a few of you guys," I started.

"I saw Alice's delicate body, Edward's eyes, Renesmee's face, and—"

"Hair like yours and Rosalie's," Alice butted-in. Everyone turned around and looked at her.

"I saw the same thing you did, Bella," she continued, "We all did. Emmett is just poking fun at you. She reminds us all of love and peace." she said while glaring at Emmett, but all Emmett did was stick his tongue out like a child.

"Speaking of Rosalie, where is she?" Emmett asked, finding a way out of it.

"She has been outside all day, searching for a werewolf to slaughter," Edward said, laughing at his own joke, then turning to face me.

"She is almost as obsessed as you are over this little girl."

Right then, the door opened and Rosalie popped in with a few leaves and ferns stuck in her blond hair.

"Jacob will be here any second," she announced sourly, pulling on a leaf in her hair.

There were three steady knocks on the door; I walked over and opened it. Jacob was standing there wearing only a pair of shorts despite the cold.

"Hi Bella, where's Nessie?" Jacob asked cheerfully, peering around me.

"She's not here, Jacob," I replied bitterly. "Come in for a second."

I walked into the large living room where everyone else was, and he followed.

"Who is _she_?" Jacob gasped.

"Shouldn't you know, _dog,_" Rosalie snarled, as Emmett grabbed her hand to warn her.

"We actually don't know," Carlisle responded kindly.

"What happened to her?" Jacob asked concerned.

"She was attacked, and then Bella found her. Which is where you come in." Carlisle responds.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when Bella brought her here, she had claw marks all over her, and was losing blood fast. However, those scratches were not from any animal around here."

"Are you accusing me of attacking a human?" Jacob questioned, offended.

"No, not you specifically, but more like your kind." Carlisle answered with the same kindness in his level voice.

"Well, you all are wrong!" he said, still angry.

"Our 'kind'is here to protect humans from _bloodsuckers _like you!" With that, he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"He took that well," Emmett said sarcastically.

"Yeah, no kidding," Edward replied.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I spent most of that day sitting next to the girl; watching her change into a vampire. I could only imagine the pain she was going through. I remembered the fire running through my veins during my transformation, however, when I was changed, I had morphine to help tame the burning, but this poor girl didn't get any because there was no time.

I was watching her skin turn from pale to paler when I heard the door open. At first I was confused, but then I saw Renesmee and Zafrina come through the door. I was slightly taken aback because this was the first time since Renesmee was born that I hadn't thought about her every minute of every day.

"Hi Mommy!" She said running toward me, "Look what Zafrina bought—"

She stopped in her place, and was stared wide-eyed at the girl on the couch.

"Who is that girl, Mommy?" she finally said, looking at me confused.

I hadn't thought of this. How was I going to explain this complete stranger on the couch to my daughter?

"She is a…_friend_, Renesmee," I finally came up with.

"Come here and tell me about your day."

"Ok!" she sang, grabbing a shopping bag and following me to the dining room table.

She hopped up on my lap and pulled out a fluffy pink dress. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zafrina smile.

"Look, Mommy, look," She said excitedly holding it in front of my face.

"Isn't it pretty, Mommy? Zafrina says it looks really pretty on me!"

"Oh, Renesmee it is so pretty," I cooed.

Alice danced into the room and said, "Oh, that looks beautiful, Renesmee. How about you come with me and we go try it on?"

As they left the room Zafrina said, "Ok, so really, who is she?"

"She is a girl I found in the woods this morning. She was attacked and was about to die," I responded calmly.

"Really, but she looks so much like—"

"Us," I finished her sentence.

"We know and we can't exactly figure that out, yet.

"Wow," was all she could say as she peered into the other room where the girl lay.

"Look at me!" Renesmee said prancing into the room in her pink dress. It did look really good on her. The pink of the dress reflected onto her cheeks.

"You look so cute!" I cooed. She smiled, pleased with herself. "Let's go home, sweetheart, it's late." It was only about nine at night, and usually Renesmee was long asleep before we headed down to our cottage, but that night I just wanted to get out of the house where the girl lay unconscious.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bella, love, are you all right?" Edward asked as he sat down next to me on our one couch in the little front room.

"No, not really. I can't stop thinking about her," I answered honestly. I didn't look at him; I just stared off into the warm fire blazing across the room. I spaced out for some time, but Edward didn't respond. I looked up at him to make sure he was still there. He was spaced out, too.

"Edward…" I mumbled.

"Bella! Hurry, we got to get up to the house!" he exclaimed, pulling away from his trance. There was a sense of urgency in his voice that concerned me.

"But Renesmee—" I started to say.

"She'll be fine, we've got to hurry!"

We both bolted out the door and started toward the house. I looked up at Edward, but his face was focused on something.

As we walked through the back door, I saw what was wrong. The girl was awake. She was pressed up against the wall, gripping the panels as if they could help her. Her breathing was fast and shallow. She looked as though she was a kitten being surrounded by a pack of lions. Carlisle was eight feet away from her, testing her to see how close he could get.

"W-w-where am I?" she whimpered on the edge of crying. We all looked at each other; trying to decide who would speak first. They were all looking at me, telling me to go. I walked over to Carlisle, giving him a nod to let him know that I'd handle it.

"Sweetie, my name is Bella, and you are at our house," I said calmly so she would feel more comfortable. It didn't help much; she was still shaking with fear. Then she slid down the wall to bury her head in her knees and cry.

"_Wait! She is a vampire, like us, she can't cry. She also shouldn't have woken up for at least another two days,"_ I thought. I whipped my head around to see Carlisle and gave him a confused expression. He just shrugged, so I turned back to the girl.

I immediately felt sorry for her. Almost dying and then waking up at some random person's house feeling different. I crept up to her and kneeled to the ground.

"Want to come sit on the couch," I asked. She looked up from her knees; her cheeks were stained with tears. I got up and led her to the couch. She followed with her head down.

"Do you remember your name?" I asked once she sat.

"K-k-Kinsey," she said without looking up. Her name was Kinsey.

"That's a pretty name, but do you have a last name?" I questioned her sweetly.

She sat there; thinking for a minute with her head down. Abruptly she looked up with her big, sweet green eyes. Sweet _green_ eyes. They were still green?

Taken aback, I popped out of my set. This seemed to upset her and she began to cry again.

"Her eyes," I whispered in a hushed tone to Carlisle.

"They are still green."

He nodded and stepped forward to sit next to Kinsey.

"Kinsey?" he asked, and she looked up at him waiting for him to continue.

"Do you remember your last name?"

"No" she peeped.

"Does your throat hurt?"

Confused by the question, she paused and looked up at him before saying, "Only a little, not that much though."

"Ok, listen Kinsey. I need you to listen carefully," Carlisle started.

"You are no longer a human. You are a vampire. We all are. Bella found you dying in the forest, and brought you back."

Her confused look changed quickly into a frightened one, and her breathing got heavy again.

"W-what do you mean?" she stammered.

Carlisle took a deep breath before saying, "Darling, I know this is a lot to take in right now, but you have to believe me. We will take you in, and train you to help you, if you want."

She started to cry once again, but this time Alice skipped over and pushed Carlisle aside to say, "Hey Kinsey, my name is Alice. Do you want to come with me and we will get you out of those clothes?"

Leave it to Alice to be concerned about fashion at a time at this. Still, it seemed to work. The girl looked at her and nodded slightly.

"Well, come on, let's go!" Alice giggled while pulling Kinsey to her feet.

"We will be upstairs, ok?" She said, obviously dropping a hint to talk while they were gone. Then they disappeared up the stairs, and we all turned to look at Carlisle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"She is a vampire! She can't cry! Oh, and her eyes! They are green! Not even to mention, she changed in less than a day!" Rosalie started, amazed.

"Rosalie, keep it down. We must not alarm her." Carlisle hushed.

"Rosalie does have a good point, though, why isn't she completely changed?" Edward wondered aloud.

Carlisle concentrated for a second before saying, "I do not know…"

"This was my fault," I said while breathing heavily, "I brought her too late! I knew I should have bit her right then and there, but I just couldn't. Oh, and now the transformation isn't complete. This is all my fault!" I buried my head into Edward's shoulder.

"Bella, now you listen to me. This is _not_ your fault. Whatever happened to her is _not_ your fault," Edward protested.

"He is right, Bella. I bit her when her heart was still beating, and she is fine. Besides, she looks healthy, and is going to live." Carlisle backed Edward up.

I looked back up at Carlisle to tell him "maybe he was right," but then I was cut off by Jasper.

"Shhh, they are coming," he warned us.

We looked at the staircase. Then, Kinsey and Alice came down. Kinsey was wearing some designer jeans that belonged to Alice. I guessed right about her being Alice's size. Also, she was wearing one of Alice's pink, long-sleeved shirts. The pink was almost the same color as Renesmee's new dress. The pink from the shirt made her cheeks rosy against her pale skin. Also, it made her eyes seem to pop out. You couldn't miss them; they looked like two big emeralds sparkling in the light.

She was smiling, which I had to admit surprised me because when she went up she was definitely not the happiest person on Earth. Well, of course being with the up-beat Alice you had to be happy.

"Kinsey, I really think that you need to go hunting, you must be thirsty," Carlisle spoke to her as she came downstairs, also noticing that she was in a better mood, "Come with us, we will take you."

For a minute, Kinsey's eyes went wide with fear, but then she seemed to remember something and calmed down.

"Okay," she said a little shyly, but not enough to make me think that this was her usual behavior. Being killed by something unknown and then ending up at some stranger's house turned into a vampire does take its tolls on people.

Edward grabbed my hand as they were leaving, telling me to stay.

"Why don't we go home and check on Renesmee," he suggested.

I looked up suspiciously and agreed.

As we left, Edward stopped and said, "Let's wait for Alice. She has something to tell us."

I stopped with him, but then Alice skipped over to us and chirped, "Ready!"

We walked for a while in awkward silence until we got into our comfortable little cottage. Edward went to go make sure Renesmee was asleep and Alice and I went to go sit on the couch.

I could tell that Alice was just bursting to tell me something, but she didn't say a word. I concluded that she must have been waiting for Edward to come back. I sat there thumping my finger on the arm of the couch impatiently until after what seemed like ages Edward came back saying, "She's asleep."

"Good," I responded.

"Now for that little girl," Alice started, "She has a lot of questions for someone so little."

"Alice, she the same size as you," Edward teased lightly, "And she's still a child."

"No she isn't, she is a teenager," Alice reacted, "She is13.She told me while we were upstairs. As I was saying, she has lots of questions. Most of which I didn't know how to answer. At first they were just simple questions, questions like, 'What is your last name' and stuff like that. Then, she went into the whole vampire myth stuff like, 'Do vampires really melt in the sun?'" Alice then did a cute imitation of Kinsey.

"So, she mainly knows all about us already?" Edward asked.

"Well, yes, I guess so. I didn't really plan on telling her all of that right then, but she kept asking questions and I felt like I must answer them," Alice said.

"Oh, and the question that probably got me the most was, 'What will happen to me?' It melted my stone heart. She looked with her big, round eyes with real concern on her face. I felt sorry for her. Being stuck in such a young age. Just think, she will be frozen like this forever. She'll never be able to drive like a maniac like all of us do. Or even go to high school! Man and we thought we had it hard…"

Holy Crap! She was right! What had I done? I had just stopped the growth of a young girl with a family and a home. They just looked at me and they must have seen right through me because Alice quickly added, "But, Bella, I didn't mean it like that. You had no other choice. Unless you wanted her to die. You made the right choice, don't worry."

"No, no, you were right before. She is only thirteen, and she will stay only thirteen!" I exclaimed.

"How could I have been so selfish?"

"No Bella!" Edward said sharply, "Repeat after me: I am not selfish, I made the best choice and I am going to stop doubting myself."

"But Edward, you don't understand, I caused that little girl a life of repeating middle school over and over. She will never be able to drive or go to college! What do we tell them, 'Oh, she is really 18, she is just a vampire?' No Edward, I didn't think before I acted and now she's screwed! I did more harm than good to that little girl, and now she has to pay!" I practically screamed at him while standing to get my point across.

"You mean 'Kinsey' when you say 'little girl,' right?" Alice asked and almost made me launch at her because of her ridiculous question at such a time.

"Of course that's who I mean! Who else, the little girl who lives down the street? No! I mean the girl that I just ruined the life for!" I yelled at her pushing my face into hers. As a finish I notice her spunky self deflated and that she had a hurt look across her face. "Oh, Alice, I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry." I said sitting next her trying to comfort her, "You didn't deserve that you were just asking a question. I was stressed. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Bella," she said, but it was missing her usual bubbliness and her face still looked hurt. "I just thought you should call her by her name, you know you don't want to go up to her and say 'Oh, hello little girl.'"

That's when it hit me. I had been calling her 'that girl' and 'little girl' all this time. For one thing she was not that little, she was thirteen not five, and for another I knew her name; why couldn't I just use it like a normal person would?

"Of course I should, Alice. I am so sorry, please forgive me. I do need to call her by her real name. I am sorry for snapping at you," I apologized, still in shock on how I had been so clueless.

"It's fine Bella, I forgive you." she said with much more spunk, returning back to her usual self.

"Anyways, Kinsey is really nice, I think. I mean I am pretty sure she is a little freaked out right now, but I am sure she will be fine when she gets over this. I even had a vision of her much happier, and we are going to be friends."

"Didn't you have a vision about you and Bella being friends when you first met her?" Edward asked a little sarcastically.

"Yes I did, and look, I was right," she replied while putting her hand on her chest, taking in the moment of her being right (which was most of the time)

"However it was kind of weird. Her eyes were still green, not crimson like a newborn's, or gold like ours. How could that be?"

"Well, Alice, while you were upstairs with Kinsey we discussed that. We think it was because she didn't complete the transformation. However, we disagree about the cause of that. I think it was because she didn't get the venom in time. They, on the other hand, think otherwise, but haven't gave me a good answer why," I retorted.

There was a moment of silence, and it seemed that they were probably agreeing with me but didn't want to say it out loud. Suddenly, Alice broke the silence by, "No…no, I don't think it was because of that. First of all, I have never heard of such a thing, but yet I haven't heard of anything like Renesmee. Then of course, her heart was beating when you brought her back, which by the way it still is."

"WHAT!" I exploded, "What do you mean? That means she can't be a vampire, and if that's true what is she? Could she be another Renesmee?"

"No, I not sure exactly what she is, but I don't think she is a half-human-half vampire. She is something unique, one of a kind…When you are around her, or even just think about her, you feel like she has touched your heart, even ours when we are practically dead, in her own way that leaves an imprint of her. You feel protective of her. You don't want her near danger. There is a part of you that feels controlled by something else," Alice said still trying to gather her thoughts together.

"So let me conclude, she is not one of us. She is not a human/vampire. However, she is unique in her own way of uniqueness, that we for one do not and may never know," I said making sure I heard Alice right.

"Yup," was all she could say.

"I think so," Edward said, still lost in thought.

"We should probably head back. They will be home soon. Oh, and don't worry about Renessmee, I will send Rosalie when she awakes." Alice said heading towards the door.

I looked at Edward questionably, but he just shrugged his shoulders and walked over with Alice. Having no choice, I got up, and we all headed back towards the house.

By the time we stepped in, the rest were only a few paces behind us. When they entered, Kinsey was looking much happier than before. In fact, Emmet had his arm across her shoulders, laughing and rocking her slightly while she walked.

"Bella," he called to me still dragging Kinsey along with him as he came over to me, "She is another you!" he started laughing again along with the rest, including me, and when he got a handle of himself he continued, "Man, I am glad to have another klutz in the family. I thought I was going to miss how you fell and got hurt all the time, but now we've got a replacement."

I was glad that I was no longer the danger magnet, and gladder that when I looked down I saw Kinsey with a huge smile across her face wearing her jeans that were caked in mud around her knees, subjecting she must had fallen many times, I should know. Seeing her happy and fitting in with so much of us just made me feel a little better about her turning into a vampire… or whatever she was.

"Hi, Bella," she said in her sweet innocent voice, but a little shy, probably seeing if I would react as I did earlier about her eyes.

I just kneeled down and whispered to her, "Your eyes are beautiful, and you are unique. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Then, I kissed her on her forehead and backed up to see her face. Her lips were still twisted into a little smile and I swear I saw her eyes sparkle.

"You better go move your stuff out of you _old _room," Alice charmed, "Kinsey is going to move in next to me! And oh my, Kinsey, we've _got_ to go shopping tomorrow, you need some new clothes."

"Okay!" Kinsey said while skipping over to Alice. Man, I can see those two were going to friends, they might as well be twins.

"Bella, I will take care of Kinsey," she said putting an arm around her shoulder, "You and Edward should go home before Renessmee wakes up."

"Who's Renessmee?" Kinsey looked up, confused.

"She is my daughter," I responded.

That seemed to spark her up because she hopped up and down clapping her hands. "Really? Oh is she cute? I bet she is. Is she a vampire too?" she squeaked.

Noticing she hasn't met Renessmee yet I offered, "How about I bring her up as soon as she wakes up?"

"Oh, she isn't a vampire then, because I know we don't sleep," she said pulling back and I could see the blood rush to her cheeks. Alice was right, no shocker there, she still had a heartbeat and blood. However, her blood didn't smell the least bit appetizing. I probably wouldn't have noticed it if I weren't looking for it.

I didn't feel comfortable leaving Kinsey there, even with Alice and everyone else, so I followed Edward upstairs to his old room. When we walked in Alice had already gotten about ten huge boxes.

"Everything must go. We are going to redecorate everything!" Alice told Edward and started to go through her plan, "We don't need the couch, maybe Carlisle will us put it downstairs because it _does not_ match your interior in your cottage and…"

I tuned her out. I did want to listen to go on and on and on. Edward was now taking his CD's off the self in setting them in the one of the boxes, while Alice stood over him, still talking. I smiled when Kinsey stood next to Alice, paying attention to everything she said, nodding through the whole thing. She really liked this, and Alice was like her perfect older sister.

I sat in the corner on a chair. I didn't really want to help, I just wanted to keep an eye on Kinsey. Alice now got Emmett to come up and start taking the shelves and couch downstairs.

"Bella, Renesmee is going to wake up in a few minutes; you should go get her."

"Ok," I said, and I headed down the stairs.


End file.
